Feudal Legends:Series2 -LegendStars Story:Book 1 - Storm Of Blood
by Legendstar14Misutii16
Summary: Storm Of Blood is about MoonRavens and Sesshoumarus kit Misutii/LegendKit. Beside her littermates, Legendkit is cast off treated as a cold blooded demon for reasons she cannot comprehend, she and her sibling cousin NightKit always fight, she is left out of the kits play and bullied constantly, even excluded by her own guardian, her aunt BlueWillow.
Feudal Legends-Legend Stars Story: Storm Of Blood

"Why is she so tiny" Someone said. "Hush Foxkit don't be so rude to your sister" another spoke gently. "But why aren't her eyes open all of ours did". "Yeah and how does she have spots when all of us have father's fur pattern". Two others spoke with curiosity. "Moonkit Nightkit what did I just tell Foxkit" the queen said. "We weren't trying to be rude Blue Willow she's just … different" Nightkit said. "Well look at yourself Nightkit your stripes are different just like your sisters id say the only one out of the four of you that looks "normal" here is Foxkit "the queen objected in a slightly stern tone. "Sorry" all three of them said. "Don't apologize to me apologize to your sister" Blue Willow said. "Sorry sis" Foxkit said nudging the tiny snow leopards forehead. The kit moved a little and grabbed the other kits paw with both arms "Hmm…daddy?" The kit thought "Oops she … woke up "Foxkit said. "What's her name again mom "Nightkit said. "Hmm…I haven't figured what to call her "Blue Willow said. "How about Legend Kit" Moon Kit said sleepily snuggling against her mother's fur. "Legendkit…I like that alright … Welcome to Eclipse Clan Legendkit" Blue Willow said proudly then curled up around the four kit to sleep.

Two days earlier

It was Midnight, although peace flourished for most here grief would take its place. A man was walking through the woods he wore a white kimono with a Moku Moku his tail of his demon dog form. He them saw the fire. Blazing high it covered his home, the air thick with smoke and hot with the scorching flames. He stopped short one thought exploded in his mind "Tsukikarasu…My child" He then ran towards the fire. "Tsuki!" he shouted. He saw to his horror his mate laid on the floor an arrow struck violently against her chest. She was covered in blood that spilled from her mouth, wounds and other deep scars. "Tsuki" The man choked kneeling down. He took her cheek in his hand Tsukikarasu's eyes opened. "Sesshomaru" she said shakily. "Don't talk I'll get you out of here" Sesshomaru said. "No it's too late for me" TsukiKarasu said. "Even though we are of different breed" Tsukikarasu said. "We are family' Sesshomaru finished. Tsukikarasu smiled weakly "You have a daughter Sesshoumaru …take care of her…raise her…or send her … to my past home…" Tsukikarasu's voice was becoming heavy with the pain of the attack. "Whats her name" Sesshomaru said desperate to distract her. "M-Misty" she said almost in panic. "That's beautiful" Sesshomaru whispered. "She will face many dangers here…but if you send her to my kin…she will return in fifteen years…make sure she's safe…make sure she's warm…" His mate choked. "Sesshomaru". "She'll be safe…I promise…don't leave me" Sesshomaru choked. "I love you" Tsukikarasu said barley in a whisper and her head fell slowly back to the ground and a tear escaped her eye then she became still and lifeless. Sesshomaru closed her eyes slowly "Goodbye…Tsukikarasu" he whispered then kissed the top of her head one last time. A tiny sound made Sesshomaru look up slightly. A baby laid there untouched by the fires ashes. Sesshomaru picked up the tiny infant and wraped her in his tail cutting a peace off to cover her then ran from the fire. Sesshomaru soon came to a river at the edge of the forest. He looked down at his daughter she had his exact hair except for two long strands of hair inherited from his brother. Her eyes opened. He saw Sakariats gentle yet deep blue eyes in them. He smiled slightly. Misty reached for him and he placed his finger a few inches away from her. She grabbed it and bit. Sesshomaru winced. "Your teething" he thought. The infant seemed to realize shed bit him and released his figure making a squeaking sound then laughed Sesshomaru felt strange joy in the giggle. Sesshomaru rubbed her forehead gently. She had his marking except for instead of a crescent moon there was a diamond star. As Sesshomaru rubbed her she soon fell asleep. "What am I going to do…Sakariat changed me…made me almost forget my lust for power…now she's gone and my daughters all I have left…should I keep her here…no Sakariats last dying word were to make sure she's safe …but I could…I would protect her from any other demon or monster…but what if I return to me greed and hunger for power...I couldn't keep her away if I had…I might lose her…but I can't bare to see anyone else leave me…I could do what Sakariat would tell me is the right thing and send her away…I might even forget about this day…or I could keep her here and protect her…no she'll die in my hands if I let her stay for even a month… I wish this could be easier…for both of us" Sesshomaru thought starring at his daughter." Do you know your choices "someone said. Sesshomaru looked up. She was a brown mouse demon. "You can leave her in the care of her relatives, she'd be safer… or take care of her here and risk yourself attacking her" the mouse said knowingly. "And who are you to tell a yoikian lord how to choose' Sesshomaru asked coolly. "My apologies I am Kiono I was a very close friend of Sakariats…remember she said your daughter will return to you in fifteen years and shell be in the care of her aunt "The mouse said." I need more time to think" Sesshomaru said. "I'll give you until morning" The mouse said gently. A while after Sesshomaru sat by the lake admiring his daughter she had lived only two days and yet survived a devastating attack and a fire. "How will you cope with demon blood in you" Sesshomaru wondered aloud. The infant woke looking into her father's eyes. Sesshomaru did not return the smile. She giggled again and bit the fluff that covered her showing two tiny white fangs. Sesshomaru calmly showed one of his claws. Misty grabbed his finger and bit down hard. Sesshomaru jerked away misty made a small whining sound as her father cleaned the cut. "Your demon blood is either taking over you or your just hungry" Sesshomaru said. Misty opened her mouth to show she was hungry. Sesshomaru glared at her and she closed her mouth. Misty hugged her Moku Moku tightly still looking happily at her father. Sesshomaru moved closer trying to see the infant's thoughts. Misty grabbed his face and made a sound like she was trying to say "Papa". Sesshomaru's eyes grew wider. "Is she fully demon" A voice said. Sesshomaru turned around. "Father" he said coolly. It was Inunotaisho the Great Dog General also the father of his half demon brother Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had a deep hatred for both. "Aren't I allowed to know or even have a connection to my granddaughter" Inunotaisho said. "Leave us father" Sesshomaru said turning away. "Are you protecting her even from me" The dog general demanded. "After sunrise I will have no one to protect" Sesshomaru said evenly. "You are blinded by grief for your fallen mate Sesshomaru might I at least know her name" Inunotaisho said. "Misty" Sesshomaru answered quickly. "Is she a demon" Inunotaisho said. Sesshomaru was silent. "Is she a demon" His father repeated harshly. "No" Sesshomaru answered. "Then I suppose you've learned some-". "Anyone who touches her I will see to it that there head is on a metal blade" Sesshomaru interrupted. "Never let grief or anger cloud that my son" Inunotaisho said then vanished. The mouse Kiono appeared as the sun rose. "Have you made your decision yet Sesshomaru" The mouse said. Sesshomaru looked down at his daughter studying her hair and eyes. "When you come back…ill try to be there for you Misty…and I will never let you go again" Then he hugged her tightly breathing in her scent .When sesshomaru handed kiono misty she let out a sad wail her smile vanishing reaching out for her father "Make sure she keeps the Moku Moku" Sesshomaru told Kiono "Shell be safe with us Sakariat would have wanted that she also would have wanted you to be happy…you'll see her again" Kiono said and walked away. "Good bye … Misty " Sesshomaru whispered not able to shake the look of fear sadness and pain that was the last thing he saw of his daughters face out of his head and he knew this memory would last him his life.

5 days later

"Can we play now please Blue Willow please" Night Kit said excitedly .Blue willow sighed and said "alright after your sister wakes up" the kit groaned "When will she ever wake up" "Give her time , it looks about now "


End file.
